whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Spirit of the Living Earth
The Spirit of the Living Earth is a heretical Dharma of the Kuei-jin. It emphasizes both Yin and Yang. Overview The Spirit of the Living Earth holds that creation itself is a spiritual entity compromised of various other smaller spirits that exist everywhere around in the Material World within their own realms. The material world itself is a vaporous illusion, one that parts to reveal the true power of spirit beyond. Only by propitiating these spirits can one expect their aid and compliance, and eventually, enlightenment and salvation by turning into a spirit themselves. Yin and Yang drawn together from the basis of all energy and all life, and so the Veils use these energies to develop their spirituality in hopes of moving beyond the pathetic thiefly existence of the Kuei-jin. Culturally, the Cerulean Veil draws on shintoistic and various animistic traditions. Introspective and insightful, the Cerulean Veils hold that all actions have consequences within the realms of spirit and that each deed can insult or please a certain kind of spirit. Each action has a proper form and every of the myriads of rules the spirits adhere to has a reason. For that reason, they seem odd to the ceremonial court of the Quincunx, their words and actions dictated by the strange inhabitants of the Mirror Lands. Among mortals, the Cerulean Veils are careful and dignified. They do not indulge in food, drink or sex; indeed, as most mortals lack the capacity to deal with spirits at all, most Veils consider them transitory and of limited importance. Only when the spirits direct do the Veils break from their ordered routine to interact with the evanescent world. Since each soul is unique, reason the Veils, every individuals must have a similarly unique road to enlightenment. Thus, each Cerulean Veil discovers the proper way to expand her own spirit, whether alike or different from her mentor’s. The Spirit of the Living Earth has been labelled heretic because they have no qualms about trafficing with demons and other tainted spirits- as they are still spirits. The Cerulean Veils believe that, as any spirit can be coerced, charmed or forced to do what a practitioner wants, if the right preparations are taken, they can command Yomi Wan's servants without being harmed. Their anachronistic ways and disdain of the pompous Courts of the Kuei-jin do the rest and most Cerulean Veils have been declared Akuma by the Ancestors. Training Elaborate ritual and ceremony accompanies induction into this Dharma. Each initiate undergoes a special rebirth before taking on the smallest of duties. Daily chants, mantras and purifications must be learned, and executed with precision. As a result, there are few Kuei-jin out there that actually practice the Dharma - the complex forms that please the spirits are taxing to learn and execute. Many of the rituals involve trips into the Yin and Yang worlds for direct audiences with their patrons. Weakness Steeped in tradition and bound to rituals and prayers for seemingly trivial occurences, the path of the Spirit of the Living Earth is difficult and easy to fall from, as the Veils are often severely limited about what they can and can’t do. If they dare to neglect the rituals, the wrath of their spirit patrons can be assured. Furthermore, by studying the habits of a particular Veil, it is often possible to see how the particular Kuei-jin conducts her unlife, and to find a means of using or destroying it. Omens and Symbols This lists the most important symbols and omens of the Dharma that are sometimes integrated into their homes and temples. Bodhisattvas frequently manifest such signs whenever they appear. The symbols are: Shrines and statuettes, tea ceremonies, torii arches, sacred groves and ponds, parades Affiliations The elements connected to the Way. Most followers style their dress, behavior and practices after the elements they revere, and they employ samples of these materials in their meditations and rites. The affiliations of the Spirit of the Living Earth are as follows: the Mirror Lands, the colour blue and the west direction. Tenets Each Way has eight tenets to guide its lessons and philosophy. To pursue one's purpose, one must follow these precepts as closely as possible. The tenets of the Veils are: 1. Obey the will of the spirits 2. Perform the proper ceremonies to remain pure 3. Shun the defiled 4. Thread across the Earth to absorb its full glory 5. Pass wisdom to others freely 6. Help others to surpass the shortcomings of the flesh 7. Renew your thanks and commitment to enlightenment each day 8. Observer your taboos rigidly, that you may overcome your curse References *KOTE: Kindred of the East Companion, p. 44-45 Category:Dharma Category:Kindred of the East glossary